


Storm

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You and Danny get caught in the rain on a hike, get back to the cabin, clothes get peeled off.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

Despite the weather forecast promising only slightly cloudy skies, cold drops of rain fell down into your face as you walked the trail alongside Danny, who cursed and turned to look at you. “Shit, we should have brought the jackets”, you said as the rain became thicker and stronger and the clouds in the sky got denser and darker all of a sudden. Danny sighed and slumped his shoulders with defeat as he turned on his heel and started hurrying back towards the cabin, you followed him, tried to shield yourself from the suddenly pouring rain by holding your backpack up over your head.

By the time you reached the cabin, you were both completely drenched and shivering, and when Danny had kicked off his boots, he started up the fireplace as you pulled the small drying rack from the broom closet in the kitchen and carried it over to the fireplace before peeling off your jeans that uncomfortably stuck to your skin. The fire took some time to properly blaze, and you and Danny stripped down to your underwear, hanging all the wet clothing and huddling under a warm blanket on the couch, still shivering a little bit until Danny’s body heat had radiated through you as you’d draped yourself around him.

He'd let down his hair so it’d dry faster and it fell down the side of the couch, dripping onto the floor and the pillow under his head. “I hope it stops soon, we could still go for that hike tomorrow”, he said, absentmindedly caressing your shoulder with his fingertips, his arms tightly wrapped around you, your own hand splayed on his chest, pawing at his warm skin. You just nodded and closed your eyes, let the building warmth from the fire and the human space heater beside you take over your senses.

“What are we gonna do now though? I’m kinda bored”, you said, trailing off into a yawn. “I don’t know, what do you feel like doing?”, Danny asked quietly, still softly stroking your skin, making you melt into his side even more. “Well our exercise for the day was ruined… we don’t have any yoga mats here… we could do some jumping jacks or something instead”, you pondered, just thinking out loud, and Danny cupped your cheek with his hand and turned your face to his, looking into your eyes for a moment before pressing his lips to yours.

You sighed, your own hand coming up to the side of Danny’s head, fingers buried in his wet hair, and he leaned into your touch as he deepened this kiss with a hum, a noise that he knew would make you need him even closer to you than he already was. You pulled back, looked at him with his mouth slightly agape, a deeply hungry look in his eyes, and he reached down for your thigh to pull you into his lap. You giggled, pressing your forehead against his, then let him pull you down into another kiss, and the need truly became apparent in him when he brushed his tongue against yours with a moan, his hands sliding down your sides, sending pleasant shivers through your skin, landing on your ass and pushing your hips down against his.

You took over, grinding down into his lap, and you felt him pulse against your heat, steadily growing harder and fuller, brushing your clit through the fabric of your underwear, making you gasp. “Does fucking count as exercise?”, you asked in between sloppy kisses, and Danny chuckled. “Pretty sure it does”, he replied, squeezing your ass harder as you kept shifting in his lap, grinding your pelvises together, and he jerked his hips up against yours roughly before snaking his hand between you and pushing down his own underwear until he’d freed himself from the restraint.

You shifted back, looking down at him, biting down on your lip as you reached for the base of his cock, wrapping your fingers around him and stroking your fist along his shaft, making him groan and buck up into your hand. “Fuck, you’re so hard already”, you sighed, moving lower, pushing the blanket aside carelessly until you were situated between his knees, keeping eye contact with Danny as you lowered your face and licked a broad stripe along the underside of his thick cock, from base to tip, lingering at the ridge of the head before wrapping your lips around him and sucking him further into your mouth. Danny let out a low growl and gathered your hair behind your head, holding it tight in his hand as you started to move on him.

Slow and shallow strokes of your lips around him, soft moans against him as he pushed you further down on his cock, and he slightly tugged at your hair, took control of your movements. You looked up into his eyes filled with lust and you would have smiled if your lips weren’t wrapped around him. He looked angelic from this angle, sweat beading on his brows, mouth slightly open, and he groaned with every time he hit the back of your throat, making tears sting in your eyes.

You patted his thigh when you noticed him getting closer to the edge and he let go of your hair, watched you pull back and dribble some spit on him, stroking him and spreading it with your fist as you caught your breath. “Danny, I need you to bend me over the back of this couch and fuck me hard”, you said, and Danny groaned thickly, twitched in your hand, but followed you around the couch, stepping out of his underwear and pulling you into a needy kiss first before gripping you by the hips and turning you around forcefully, smoothing his hand up your back and bending you forward like you’d asked.

He pushed your panties down your legs, made you step out of them and again, he gathered your hair in his hand behind your back as he lined himself up with your heat, still slick with your saliva, but you were wet anyway. He dragged the head of his cock through your folds, teasing you, making you huff when he finally pushed his hips forward and filled you up slowly and carefully. He was thick and hard, you felt a sharp burn at first before it turned into a blissful stretch and a dull ache in your groin and you moaned, ragged and sobbing as he tugged at your hair, making you arch your back.

“Mmmmnnn-“, you moaned when he was finally buried to the hilt, filling you up tightly, deliciously brushing against every sensitive spot inside you, and he stilled his hips to give you time to adjust, knew his size was a bit much for you at first, but when you started to gasp and gripped the back of the couch, your knuckles turning white, he bottomed out slowly, then thrust forward with force, filling you up again, and you whined. His hand on your hip pinned you against the couch and he let your hair go to wrap the other arm around you, kneading your breast through your bra and finally picking up a steady pace, starting out quite slow but still hard and deep.

Your breathy cries and moans and his low groans and grunts soon filled the air, his hot breath against the back of your neck made you try to meet his thrusts as much as you can, but he had you pinned against the couch by your hip, had complete control over your body, and you whimpered as he fucked you, filled you up so good. “Ohh, fuck, Danny, you feel so good, you’re so big-“, you muttered between breathy cries, and he groaned against your shoulder, dropping his head down and going faster and even harder, knocking the breath out of your lungs.

“God, you’re so hot”, he groaned, “can’t. Get. Enough. Of. You.” He punctuated every word with a hard thrust, and your voice trailed off into a long, loud moan. “Touch yourself for me”, he demanded, and you let go of the back of the couch with one hand to reach down and rub your clit, and he still had his arm around you, holding you close and steady as you whined, contracted, and your orgasm ripped through you in intense waves.

You cursed and moaned sharply, sobbed for breath in between cries, your hips and legs shuddering and almost giving out, but Danny held you up, still going hard and groaning louder himself. You tried to take it, but it was too much, so you tapped his forearm wrapped around you and he stilled his hips, backed out and watched you turn around and fall to your knees in front of him. “Need you to cum in my mouth, Danny, please”, you begged, sticking out your tongue, wrapping your hand around the base of his slick cock and letting him push himself into your mouth with a low groan.

He buried his fingers in your hair and steadied you as your own arousal dripped down between your thighs, still coming down from your high, moaning around him as his taste on your tongue mixed with your own. You eagerly bobbed your head, tightening your lips, pumping him where your mouth couldn’t reach, let him freely jerk his hips forward into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. His groans became louder, breathy and yet low, and you felt him nearing the edge fast. “Oh, god, I’m gonna cum- do you want it?”, he groaned, and you moaned in agreement, widened your eyes as you stared up into his face twisted up with lust. You felt his hips shudder as he stilled them, sucked lightly as you moved back.

“Give it to me”, you breathed, then closed your lips back around him and sucked him deep inside your mouth, hollowing your cheeks, and he let out a guttural groan as his release spurted all over your tongue; he jerked his hips once more, slowly backing out then, and you swallowed around him, let him slip out and licked him clean with a satisfied moan, closing your eyes and licking your lips. “You taste so good, baby”, you said, staring back up at him, and he helped you up, your knees red as he pulled you into a tight embrace, out of breath.

He walked you back around the couch and lowered himself down, then pulled you on top of him, kissed you deeply as he pulled the blanket over both of you. You chuckled against his lips, still tasting yourself and him on your tongue and sharing the taste with him in the sloppy kiss. His hair was a little less cold and wet and you ran your hands through the dark curls as you looked down into his eyes with a smile. “What?”, he asked, bumping your nose with his own. “Nothing. Just love you. That’s all”, you said, pecking his lips again. “I love you too”, he said, and you dropped your head on his chest with a deep sigh.


End file.
